


Team FLME Anthology: Volume 4

by Super_Human456



Category: Original Work, RWBY, Team FLME
Genre: Affairs, Black-ops missions, F/M, Flashbacks, Grimm (RWBY), Guardians of Flame, Origin Stories, Vale (RWBY), What happened to Vale, Young Leo Lionheart, Young Salem, broken marriages, history lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456
Summary: Written and officially released last year.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The First Summer

Fade into a view of the city of Vale. The skies are partly gray as some storm clouds roll away from the city and into the mountains. Cut to Beacon, Professor Port, Goodwitch, Dr. Oobleck and other huntsmen and huntresses are striving off the Grimm but as more forces move in, Goodwitch issues a retreat and the huntsmen begin to fall back as Manticores move into the area. News reports from local TVs continue to update Vale citizens. 

One report reads “SIGNAL: NEW BEACON?” with the reporter from VOX News.

News Reporter: And talks with the Vale Council still lead many to speculate what will happen to the combat school. Huntsmen and Huntresses continue to fail to bring Beacon back under-

The TV turns off and a bartender looks to his right and sees Skylar with the remote. She throws it back into the back room and walks next to the bartender. 

Skylar: I’m not watching another of the same report. How’s business been?

Bartender: Whatcha see is whatcha get. 

Skylar looks out and sees barely anyone inside the club. A few patrons, mostly older and middle-aged residence than her target audience. A few are eating, drinking and other activities. The dance floor was replaced with bowling alley and more patrons where there. 

Skylar: Nice to know. Do we need anything else? Food, supplies. 

Bartender: What about the “side” business?

Skylar: (Sighs) Well, Roman’s dead. Neo is God knows where. The White Fang packed up and left. Right now, Junior’s just been trying to fill the void. Then again, at least it is giving us business. 

Bartender: Well, it’s the information trade. Information is always valuable. And with the huntsmen all trying to clear out Beacon, who’s going to stop us? We got a good hold on the police. 

Skylar: Well yeah. And that’s just to get customers for the front ring. I mean, the only guy who we get in here in the intended target demographic is that guy!

Skylar points out to a booth and sees Dove Bronzewing inside the booth, drinking. The bartender shakes his head.

Bartender: Poor kid. Well, at least his team stayed. Can’t say much about the rest. Real shame too. 

Skylar: Yeah, they were our customers. We needed the young folk. And now they’re all going west or north or somewhere in between. God, I’m going to strangle someone over this. 

Skylar gets an alert on her scroll. She looks at it and it reads “FOOD TUCK: STOP 4”

Skylar: (Sighs) Food truck is here. 

Bartender: Gotcha. Need any help with it?

Skylar: Nah. I’ll get the truck. Don't worry about it. 

Skylar walks out and into a pickup truck and drinks down the street towards a food truck. As she drives down the road, she passes several different signs and events. She passes a sign that reads “CONSTRUCTION FOR A CAUSE” and other calls to manual labor. 

Skylar cross the bridge joining the major branches of Vale’s downtown. She looks up to the east and sees more Grimm coming to Beacon with the Wyvern still at the top. She can also see a few neighborhoods still destroyed and burned due to the construction. She passes a graveyard as a service for several huntsmen and huntresses are being held. A few homeless families are along the bridge’s edge and along the streets. All families whose homes and families were destroyed during the Fall. 

Skylar drives by another street. There, police are fighting off protestors, some of whom are throwing rocks and other materials. Their signs read “ANSWERS?” “TELL US THE TRUTH!” “WE WANT WORK!” among various others. She looks at the group and sighs to herself. 

Skylar: (To herself) Same crap as always. You’d finger the government would step in and do something. 

Skylar shook her head. She turned on the truck’s radio and turned it to some radio show. 

Morado: Hello every, this is Morado Azul here with the Morado Azul Show. Today we talk about how a year without Beacon is fairing. Here with me today is Russel Sage. Or better known as the Rusty Clements. Rusty how do you think the situation is currently?

Rusty: Well there is no denying it Morado, the city is in shambles. People aren't working and thats leading to even more tragedy. 

Morado: What do you mean by that?

Rusty: Well, Vale Council cant do anything about this. People are complaining due to the lack of work? Then get up and work. You want homes? Boom. Construction and manufacturing gigs are down your damn street. 

Morado: But some of these people have families. Clearly they cant leave their child unsupervised. 

Rusty: Well that’s why we’ve constructed well over 50 more shelters in the past year. The problem is: no one is self-serving. 

Morado: So, you don't think these protestors have a point?

Rusty: Oh, they have a point. The problem is that we cant get new jobs unless new business are built so they need to stop complaining and get working. Classes are cheep. Food is cheep. You can go and work retail, constructing, farming, truck driving, ANYTHING. 

Morado: True. But with the lack of huntsmen, wouldn't it be more wise to stay close to the city? I personally believe that we need more huntsmen here to protect citizens. 

Rusty: Yes! The problem is though, with no communications, we can't call for more. And the ones here clearly don't care. That’s why so many in-training left. They only care about themselves. Meanwhile, we have police, firefighters and other first responders dying out. 

Morado: Clearly, the situation isn't that bad. More structures are being built and-

Rusty: That bad?! (Laughs) Clearly you haven't see the southeast section of the city. And clearly someone needs to-

Skylar turned off her radio and sighed to herself. 

Skylar: That’s enough of that. God…(takes deep breath) whatever. 

Skylar pulls into an alleyway and parks her truck. She gathers some dirt and covers her face with it. She changes into some more dirty clothes and ripped and quickly leaves the alleyway and moves down the street to the food truck. She enters a line with others, mostly the homeless and effected by the Fall. 

She waits with the others as more people enter the line. Finally, Skylar reaches the front of the line. 

Food Truck Man: Hello, Mrs. Darby. How are the kids?

Skylar: Oh you know. Kids. Hazel’s taking care of them now.   
Food Truck Man: Well that’s great to hear. (Hands her two small bags) Sorry. It’s smaller than most. Should've been here earlier. 

Skylar: But…what about the farms?

Food Truck Man: Sorry Ma’am. North Farms keep being raided. They tried hiring some huntsmen but there ain’t that a lot left. At least not here. I’m sorry. 

Skylar: It’s alright. Thank you.

Food Truck Man: Anytime. 

Skylar nods and walks off. She makes it back to her truck and places the food on the passenger seat via the window. She then begins to push the truck out of the alleyway in order to get back inside. However, the back end of the truck has some weight to it. She quickly moves around and sees two children reaching for the food. They look at her. 

Skylar looks down and thinks for a moment. She then smiles and reaches under a blanket. While the child smile, expecting something nice, she pulls out her shotgun and aims it at them. 

Skylar: Go on! GET! (She fires into the air) GET OFF MY TRUCK!!!

She fires into the air again and the two run away. She fires again out to where one of them ran next. 

Skylar: I see you near my truck again I’ll kill ya! I’ll skin you alive!

Skylar sighed and placed her gun back inside the bed of the truck and drove off back towards the club. Once she got inside, she took the food back to the chefs for them to start cooking with. As night rolled around, a few more customers entered here and there. Luckily, night was still the busiest hours of the day. 

During a bit of a slow period, Skylar went back into her office and sat down next to her desk. She spun around and sighed to herself once again. Business was slow and the days were long. Politics was the main flood of Vale nowadays. Huntsmen were becoming a dying breed in Vale which meant no protection which meant more death which meant less customers. 

Skylar: ARGH!

Skylar tossed something from her desk, a stabler to be precise. Her office door then knocked and her head guard, Ash, walked into the room. 

Skylar: What is it?  
Ash: Junior’s here.

Skylar’s eyes widen. She then glares forward and nods. 

Skylar: Send him in. 

Junior walks into the room and smiles at Skylar. He walks over and sits down across from Skylar. 

Skylar: What is it?

Junior: Look, I know you don't like me-

Skylar: Got that right. 

Junior: But…Your “side” business is a bit low. Isn’t? 

Skylar: So? 

Junior: (Sighs) I’m about to make a move on Indigo. And I want you to join me. 

Skylar: The Indigo Gang? That’s essentially taking down Torchwick himself. 

Junior: Well, with your information, a few well placed bribes, added manpower, the fact you’re looking at one of the top employers of the city right now and some added…political power. 

Junior smirked when he said the above. Skylar, slowly realized how much power Junior amassed and smirked with him. 

Skylar: So…you’re hitting them. 

Junior: WE are hitting them. 

Skylar: Amen. 

Skylar places a large bottle of gin on the desk and they smirk to one another. Just another day in Vale.


	2. What Drives a Man

Inside a large and clean colored laboratory, several different vials, beakers, containers and other lab equipment is shown. A couple sounds of beeps and boops go off in the background as the rest of the lab is shown. A small medical bed, some medical based equipment, dozens of books on biology and chemistry along with Grimm studies books and some mechanical works. Finally, a pan up shot to a picture reading “Graduation Day” on it. The picture contains four young men. From left to right: a young, Lavenza Volt, a young Arthur Watts, a young Victor Merlot, and a young James Ironwood. 

VOLT LABS; 20 YEARS BEFORE FALL OF BEACON

The camera moves away from the picture and to a desk. The desk is loaded with dust and other chemical components. A hand reaches down and picks up a vial and pours into another one and grabs a scroll. The hand belongs to a young Lavenza Volt, whom is working on a formula. 

Lavenza: The substance appears to be reactive when combining with cyclopentadiene. However, a possible inhibitor contained within the substance may actually be rendering the substance to not be at full potential. Regardless, fascinating discovery.

A video call request comes in and Lavenza looked over and smiled at it. Dr. Arthur Watts. Lavenza quickly accepted the call and the other screen was Arthur with no gray hairs and a smaller mustache. 

Lavenza: Arthur! To what do I owe the pleasure?

Watts: Still on with the optimism I see. 

Lavenza: Of course! Why would I not? I am on the cuffs of greatness. I wished you could be here for it.

Watts: Yes well, tell that to our dear Colonel and that council of idiots. 

Lavenza: (Chuckles) You shouldn't look back on the past like that, my friend. Yes, while disgraced, you weren't exiled. You can return. I would like for you to. 

Watts: Yes and return to that chamber of self-entitled, hypocritical bastards. Clearly. I would rather not waste my breath. 

Lavenza: (Sighs) Arthur-

Watts: Do you remember what happened to Victor? 

Lavenza: And now Merlot is running a multi-kingdom industry. Albeit, he is misguided on his studies. 

Watts: Misguided? Was he not doing what you suggested and following his passions? 

Lavenza: The Grimm are monsters. 

Watts: Even monsters have their own biology. 

Lavenza goes silent and resumes his work. He sighs and returns to looking at Watts.

Lavenza: What is that you want?

Watts: I have a…proposal. A chance for the three of us to work together again on a new project. Just like at the Academy. 

Lavenza: I…I can’t. I can’t pack up Elizabeth and I and move down to Mistral or Vale. I’m needed here. 

Watts: Are…are you insane? 

Lavenza: Excuse me?

Watts: They don't care about you, Volt. You’ve already told me that Rockefeller had taken much of your lab. You are slowly loosing creditability over lack of results and some of top brass known your association to me and Victor. They will take you down. And you are still with her?

Lavenza: Of course. She’s my wife. I love Elizabeth. 

Watts: But does she love you?

Lavenza: Arthur…what are you saying?

Watts: Lavenza, you already know. You were wealthy but now you’re squandering your wealth on projects you cannot get results on. Lavenza please…I am offering you a chance. And…to prove that, my…employer…will arrive at your presentation tonight.

Lavenza: Arthur I-

Watts: Humor me. Please. 

Lavenza: …Fine. For old time’s sake. 

Watts: Great to hear. I should go. If you are on the cuffs of greatness, wouldn't want to mitigate that. Good luck. 

Lavenza: Same to you.

The call ends and Lavenza leans back in his seat. He chuckles to himself. 

Lavenza: (Chuckles) Crazy fool. 

The doors to Lavenza’s lab open. He turns around but slowly begins to glare and have a distasteful look. In steps Dr. Byron Rockefeller who slowly walks besides Lavenza.

Rockefeller: So…how has work been? 

Lavenza: Nothing you need to know about. 

Rockefeller: Really? Well, I just thought that maybe, well, you had finally given up and (reaches for a vial) and come to terms with-

Lavenza slaps the hand away from the vial. Rockefeller and Lavenza glare at one another, pure anger in their eyes.

Lavenza: There is NOTHING you need to know about! And if you think that even for a moment that your money can outweigh my genius then so help me-

Rockefeller: Well, if are so arrogant as to think that your “genius” is worth spending on then start your own company and buy the rest of us out then!

Lavenza goes silent and stays seated. The door opens again and insteps a woman. Elizabeth Volt. Lavenza’s wife. 

Elizabeth: Byron. Lavenza. Enough. 

Lavenza: (Joyous) Hello Sweetie! 

Lavenza gets up to hug his wife, however, Elizabeth slowly pushes him away. 

Elizabeth: How about you focus on your work. Ok?

Lavenza: …(Disappointed) Right. 

Lavenza returned to his desk as Elizabeth pulled Rockefeller back. Lavenza doesn't notice it, but Elizabeth kisses Byron and slowly forces him out with a document and a case of chemicals with the name “PROJECT: JUGGERNAUT”. She walks back over to Lavenza and stands beside him.

Lavenza: I’m sorry about him. I swear, one of these days, I’ll get him out. (Smiles) Trust me. 

Elizabeth: Sure. Ready for tonight?

Lavenza: Relatively. I will have to conduct some more work. 

Elizabeth: But Juggernaut?

Lavenza: Is still in developing phases. I wish to test it more. 

Elizabeth: And…that?

Lavenza looks to where Elizabeth was pointing, a container with a pistol labeled “PROMETHEUS”. 

Lavenza: No! Project: Prometheus is for the Atlas military only! I’m not pawning that off. 

Elizabeth: We need the money! You can’t just keep blowing it away on these…useless ideas!

Lavenza: THAT is not true! I get my funding from the state. We have more than enough in our balance! 

Elizabeth: And yet you never take me out! Never do anything slightly romantic. 

Lavenza: (Annoyed; then angry) I’m sorry. If you want the money so badly, then let me work damnit! 

Elizabeth: Fine. Have fun with your toys. 

Elizabeth stormed out of the room. 

Lavenza: Wait! Liz! I-

Lavenza takes in a deep breath. He looks to his right and sees the clock reads “5:44”. He also sees his wedding picture with him and Elizabeth standing side-by-side, happy. He takes another deep breath and resumes his work.  
__________________________________________________________

Inside a large banquet hall, several different high-class citizens are all around. Some conversing, others eating. The camera follows a woman as she walks through the hall and stops besides Jacques Schnee, Maximillion Burns and other business men and women. Further ahead are Elizabeth, Rockefeller and a young James Ironwood, whom is a colonel. 

Rockefeller: Must feel nice, James. Rising to occasion. High General is quite the position. 

Ironwood: (Chuckles) Well, the honor goes to those whom helped me. I wouldn't be the man I am without them. All of them. Speaking of, (turns to Elizabeth) Liz, where is Lavenza? He did say the three of you had a presentation to make tonight as well. 

Elizabeth: Probably tinkering somewhere. 

Rockefeller: Seriously, the guy is just…wow. I mean, talk about dense. And self-centered. Doesn't care about the small things. 

Unknown to Ironwood, Byron slightly taps Elizabeth’s rear. She smirks at the doctor who laughs to himself. 

Ironwood: It’s important. Trust me. (Raises his right arm) If it wasn't for Arthur or Lavenza, I wouldn't be here today. Literally. 

Rockefeller: Yeah, but he is a bit of a recluse. Insane even. Surely, General, you have noticed these changes?

Ironwood: Well…of course. But that should never negate the good Lavenza has done. 

As Ironwood says this, Lavenza steps onto the stage. Ironwood sees him and gives him a small salute. Lavenza nods and waves to Elizabeth, however, she doesn't wave back. He slowly looses the smile and coughs to get the room’s attention. 

Lavenza: Attention! Attention please! (Everyone gives him his attention) Hello, and welcome to James Ironwood’s Promotion Presentation. Now, luckily, my good friend, the now general himself, has granted a select few of my colleagues and I a chance to give a small presentation for both you investors and fellow Atlesian officials to observe. 

Ironwood smiles widely as Rockefeller and Elizabeth move to the stage and stand side by side with Lavenza. 

Lavenza: Now then. Our preposed work is entitled: “The Beetle”. Now, this work is stripping away the elemental properties of dust and create a purely energy based compound. Hard Light. So, Elizabeth, if you would be so kinda, the dust.

Elizabeth still has an annoyed look as she hands the lighting dust to Lavenza. He smiles back at her but she does not return it. 

Elizabeth: Just get it over with. 

Lavenza just stands there, awe struck. He is shocked beyond anything else. Regardless, he places the dust inside a small machine and begins to activate it. He presses some more buttons and the cables nearby begin to completely shake and shudder. The lights begin to flicker as some people begin to back away a bit. 

Lavenza: It’s alright! It just takes some time and a lot of power! The main element of the dust will have to be transferred into electrical and power stations nearby. Hence why I brought my own generator. 

Lavenza steps back and continues to face the machine. Elizabeth and Rockefeller slowly begin to step back as do some of the party members. Ironwood looks around and walks up to the stage. 

Ironwood: Lavenza-

Lavenza: It will work James! (He turns back to him) I swear it will work! 

Ironwood slowly nods and takes a step back to let the doctor resume his work. 

Lavenza: (To himself) It will work. (Sees the machine shake) Please work. In the name of God work damnit! 

As the machine works more and more, it also shakes more violently. He takes a small step back as it shutters more and more. Rockefeller grabs Elizabeth and they run off stage as the rest of the crowd begins to shuffle backwards. Finally, Ironwood has had enough and runs towards the stage. 

Ironwood: LAVENZA!!!

Lavenza: WORK DAMN YOU!!!

The machine blows up and a small explosion is caused. Lavenza is on the other side of the stage as the machine is in pieces. A few guests have some scraps and scratches but nothing too serious. Lavenza slowly stands up and sees the disaster he has caused. 

Man: What was that?!

Jacques: You call that a development?! You’ve could have killed all of us!

Maximillion: General! Arrest him!

Ironwood: NO! (To Lavenza) Lavenza, what was that?

Lavenza doesn't speak. He slowly walks over to the machine’s remains and kneels down. He gathers up some of the damage and clings to it tightly. 

Lavenza: (to himself) My life’s work. Gone…It could work. Clearly it was the power output. If I could minimize that then maybe-

The sound of someone tapping glass is heard. Everyone turns back to see Rockefeller and Elizabeth standing side by side one another. He has a smile on his face. 

Rockefeller: Now then, despite…that. We are all here for a good time. And instead of giving you an up close and personal that could explode in your face, let myself, introduce to you, the magic of Juggernaut. 

A video begins to play showing an Atlesian soldier being injected with a syringe with the label “JUGGERNAUT”. The soldier’s muscles begin to grow slightly. The soldier steps off of the table and begins to lift three times the normal human could lift. Everyone looks on in impression while Lavenza sees his work. He looks in complete awestruck. Meanwhile, Rockefeller looks down at his “colleague” and smirks.

Lavenza slowly begins to grow more angry and stands up, anger covering his face. 

Lavenza: Juggernaut is MY WORK!!! You STOLE my work! 

Rockefeller: Wha? Come on, Volty. Why would I steel the work of a failure? 

Lavenza: It will work! Unlike this…this…theft! That is MY WORK!!! 

Rockefeller: Well, look around here, Volty. Who’s going to believe a man who has yet to make a credible success?

Lavenza: One who knows that I am the genius here! 

Rockefeller: Yeah…me. 

Rockefeller walks into the crowd as smiles emerge. Lavenza sees that the crowd is loving what he was doing. Lavenza then sees that no one has given him a thought despite the injuries to his face. 

A quick flash in Lavenza’s mind shows his youth, his house was burning down with very little people around. Alcohol is seen within the house as a clear cause of the fire and a woman’s body is being rolled into the ambulance. She was clearly deceased. A man with barely any clothes comes into view and grabs Lavenza and begins to drag him away. 

Drunkard: Come on!

Lavenza is shocked out of his memory as he sees Elizabeth is now dragging him away. 

Elizabeth: Come on!  
_______________________________________________________

Inside Lavenza’s lab, a slap is heard and Lavenza stumbles back slightly as Elizabeth walks forward and slaps him again. 

Elizabeth: You stupid dumb piece of shit! 

Lavenza: Liz. Please.

Elizabeth: Don’t call me that you dumbass! You couldn't even make one idea that could work! And now the night is ruined by you and that stupid brain of yours! God! You are the worse! I cannot believe that I married you for such a pathetic waste of space!

Lavenza reels slightly back. He takes a deep breath and slowly sit down. His face crashes down into his hands and he took a deep breath. Elizabeth begins to calm down and see Lavenza’s little breakdown. Elizabeth slowly walked forward and placed her hand softly down along Lavenza’s back and took his chin in her hand. She made him look up to her and she kneeled down to be level with him. 

Elizabeth: I’m sorry, Sweetie. You just made me angry. I’m so sorry you made me hurt you. I’m better now. You just stay here and rest, relax a bit. And I’ll relax to. I’ll see you later tonight, ok? 

Lavenza didn't respond, but glanced around with only his eyes. Elizabeth took his hand and chin and made him look directly at her. 

Elizabeth: I love you. I’m just trying to make you better. Ok? (She smiles) I wouldn't do this if I didn't love you. You know that, right?

Lavenza: I know. (Smiles) I love you too. 

Elizabeth stood up and the door to the lab opened and in stepped Rockefeller. When Elizabeth faced him, she slightly glared, causing Rockefeller to clear his throat.

Rockefeller: Uh, Mrs. Volt. Mr. Schnee would like to speak with you involving…Dr. Volt’s project. 

Lavenza was about to get up but Rockefeller held up his hand to stop him and Elizabeth forced him back to the chair. 

Rockefeller: He only wants to talk to Elizabeth. I’m sorry, doctor. 

Elizabeth smiled, nodded and walked out of the lab, leaving Lavenza to himself. Once the door closes, Rockefeller and Elizabeth kiss before running off, giggling slightly among themselves. He still remains sitting and looks over to see Project: PROMETHEUS in its pod. 

???: Well, that was a show. 

Lavenza stands up in shock as someone was watching the abuse. He backups slightly at seeing a large man standing in a dark corner, staring directly at the doctor. The figure begins to walk forward as a thunderstorm rolls in. 

Lavenza: Who are you?

The thunderstorm releases some lighting as the figure is revealed to be Onyx himself. 

Lavenza: No…WHAT are you?

Onyx: A more accurate question. My name is Onyx. Lord of the Grimm. And a few others. But that does not matter at the moment. 

Lavenza: What do you want?

Onyx: Your services.

Lavenza: Clearly you didn't see the “presentation” earlier. 

Onyx: (Chuckles) I did. But I enjoy second chances. Besides, Dr. Watts highly recommended you. 

Lavenza: Arthur? …So, you are his employer?

Onyx: Not directly. But he his a strong subordinate. But I do require my own intelligent hand. So, will you accept my offer?

Lavenza: Offer? You just walk in here, eavesdrop on my wife and I, tell me to work for you, and all because my colleague recommended me to you…you…albino. 

Onyx nods and walks around the lab and looks around. He walks over to PROMETHEUS and looks directly at the weapon. 

Onyx: I can give you satisfaction. 

Lavenza: (Scoffs) An abstract concept. Of course you can. 

Onyx: I can give you victory. The victory that was robbed from you. 

Lavenza: If you think that a single presentation can stop me then you are-

Onyx: Not just that. But Eradicator, Judicator, Frankenstein. The Maldozea program. Prometheus. (Looks down and then takes a deep breath and back to Lavenza) Your mother. Your wife. 

Lavenza: Oh please. Elizabeth and I love each other. 

Onyx: Yes, because that conversation was that of love. 

Lavenza: Well…that’s just what she likes to do. I mean, it was the same way my step-father showed-

Onyx: Lavenza. Please. Don't convince yourself that is what love looks like. 

Lavenza glances to the ground and sits back down. He continues to think about the statement made by Onyx. 

Onyx: I cannot offer you monetary value. But sometimes, satisfaction can be quite the reward. 

Lavenza: You do NOT know who I am or what I can do! 

Onyx: I know what you can do. And I know WHO you are. I know you were abused by your step-father. I know HE burned your home down. Killed your mother. I know that woman who claims to love you DOES NOT love you. That’s why she rests with Rockefeller. 

Lavenza: No…no. Lies!

Onyx: For a man has intelligent as you are, you are quite dense when it comes to the obvious. 

Lavenza: I…

Lavenza begins to think and then he lets the reality settle in. All the signs become clear in his head. He takes in some deep breath and became slightly more and more angry. Lavenza grows more and more angry, clearly letting the years of torment hit him. 

Onyx: I will not stop you from what you are about to do, but consider my offer. (He walks to the window) And remember, Lavenza. This is no longer a world where merit will get what you want. You must take it by force…or let the world damn you to oblivion. 

Onyx leapt out the window. Lavenza lowers his face back onto his hands and takes a deep breath. He slowly moves his head over and sees Prometheus inside it’s container. He grows more and more angry and stands up.  
__________________________________________________________________

Inside a bedroom, Elizabeth and Rockefeller are making out on the bed. Rockefeller is slowly taking off Elizabeth’s clothes. However, the door slams open and Lavenza steps inside. 

Elizabeth: Lavenza! What are you-

Lavenza screams and takes out Prometheus and fires several rounds into Elizabeth and Byron Rockefeller. Lavenza screams the entire time just firing round after round into the two. Finally, once the clip was empty, he extended the bayonet function and stabbed the two with it. Finally, he removed the blade and looked over the blood and carnage of his work. 

Lavenza slowly begins to calm down. He looks at the pistol and back to the bodies. He takes a few deep breaths and slowly back away. 

Onyx: Well…

Lavenza spins around and sees Onyx standing at the doorway. 

Onyx: That was…expected. A bit more blood than I thought. 

Lavenza: What…what do you…you wanted this?!

Onyx: No. I WANTED you to succeed. And you succeeded in claiming vengeance. Now, will you continue to succeed and take the necessary sacrifices to succeed, or, will you let them (gestures to the bodies) send you to the depths of hell itself. 

Lavenza looks at Onyx, then Prometheus, then the bodies. The gears in his head think about the choices. He lowers Prometheus and places it back into its holster. 

Lavenza: What will you have me do?

Onyx: (Chuckles) Let me show you. Shall we, Dr. Volt. 

Lavenza: Of course…my lord.

Onyx slowly smirks as he guides Lavenza out of the room and onto the new age of their lives.


	3. The Heist (Part 1)

Inside Haven Academy, a younger looking Ozpin with more silver and black hair sits down at the headmaster’s desk. A younger Leonardo Lionheart sits besides him. He does not have a beard but does contain more armor than his usual appearance. Across from them is an older gentleman, Cerulean Corvus, headmaster of Haven Academy. He was lean, bit of a white beard with a brown overcoat and a light green undercoat. 

HAVEN ACADEMY; 20 YEARS BEFORE THE FALL OF BEACON

Ozpin: Sometimes, we commit acts that not everyone will agree with. But we do them for the best of reasons. 

Lionheart: You really believe this to be the best choice of action?

Ozpin: If we are going to take any advantage against her, we need to use any means necessary. 

Corvus: As true as that is, we cannot just break Mistral law like this. These four…these are my best. OUR best. We can’t actively sacrifice them. 

Ozpin: We are not. But we are going to have to play them in at some point. Whether we like it or not. 

Corvus: Oz, after I took over from Mathias, I have sworn good to that family’s name. I will NOT be running it through the dirt. 

Ozpin: I know. I have as well. But, we need to do everything in our power. And that includes gathering this asset. 

Corvus looks down and begins to think. He then looks up and at Lionheart.

Corvus: Leo, what do you think?

Lionheart: I have to agree with Ozpin. If we can get an early jump, then what are we to lose?

Corvus: (Sighs) Alright. Alright. I’ll call them.   
________________________________________________________________

Inside Gōrudo (Later Amber Square), Abraham Scorch is packing up a few bags while standing near the front door of his home. He checks out weapons and a few bits of clothing from his wife and himself. He then glances over to his wife, Rouge, and sees her with their son, Isaac, no older than four or five years old. With them is a middle-aged man, holding Isaac. 

Rouge: I can’t thank you enough for this Mr. Hill. 

Gorge: Of course, Mrs. Scorch. But please, you’ve lived in this town of ours for years now. 

Rouge: I know. Respect and all. 

Gorge: Aye, well, this is what you get I guess. 

He chuckles slightly. 

Isaac: Mommy?

Rouge: Yes, Sweetie?

Isaac: How long will you be gone?

Rouge: Oh, only three days at the most. Don't worry. Your father and I will be back in no time. Ok?

Isaac: Ok. I’ll miss you. 

Rouge: And I’ll miss you too. So MUCH.

Isaac: How much?

Rouge: Enough that I will think about you every second!

As the above is spoken, Rouge moves closer and kisses her son’s head and quickly takes him from Gorge’s arms and blows into Isaac’s stomach, making him laugh and squeal. Rouge also laughs but stops once Abraham places his hand on her shoulder. 

Abraham: It’s time. 

Rouge nods and hands Isaac back to Gorge. Abraham looks at his son. 

Abraham: Be on your best behavior. Got it?

Isaac: Yes, sir. 

Rouge elbows Abraham in the stomach. He straightens himself up and looks at Isaac.

Abraham: I love you. 

Abraham then walks back to the front door and grabs the bags. Rouge glares at bit at Abraham before turning back to Isaac and kissing his forehead again, even bigger this time. She then follows Abraham out the door, still waving bye to her son. Once the door closes, Gorge looks over to a small clock nearby the entrance and smiles. 

Gorge: Oh, look at that, it’s past 7. You know what that means?

Isaac: ICE CREAM!!!

Gorge and Isaac give one another a little fist bump and go back into the house. Rouge looks at Abraham a bit annoyed as she walks past him.

Abraham: I still can’t believe you still let him watch our child. 

Rouge: What? A little fun never hurt anyone. Honestly, you can still be so uptight. 

Abraham: I’m just saying I don't trust him. 

Rouge: He’s been watching Isaac for years now. He’s fine. Maybe if you put faith into some people for once.

Abraham: I put faith in you. 

Rouge: Sometimes I wonder. 

Abraham stops and looks at Rouge with confusion. 

Abraham: What’s that suppose to mean?

Rouge doesn't answer but continues to walk forward towards a bullhead. Suddenly, a hand slaps Abraham on the back of the head. He turns around to see Mason Ignis standing behind him. 

Mason: It means Abe, that you're in the dog house tonight. (Leans over to him) Honestly though, I got a spare room if you need it. 

Abraham: Mace, I’m fine. Besides, that room belongs to Evie. 

Mason: (Awkward chuckle) Well, my room, belongs to her now. 

Abraham cocks an eyebrow, silently questioning what he meant until reality settled in. 

Abraham: Oh. Well, congratulations. 

Mason: That’s it? No explosive reaction like your wife. 

Both men look forward and see Evie showing off the engagement ring and Rouge freaking out over it. 

Abraham: Why? Did you want me to be the best man?

Mason: …Yeah. I mean, I was yours.

Abraham: Oh…well…I had no family left. 

Mason: Hey, I was in that club way before you. So…you in?

Abraham: I’ll…give it some thought. 

Mason: I’m going to say that’s a yes. 

Abraham: It’s a maybe. 

Mason: Still going to say “yes” anyway. 

Abraham: (Deadpanned) I hate you sometimes. 

Mason: Sometimes not all the time. 

Abraham groans and walks onto the ship.  
___________________________________________________________

Inside a small conference room, the members of Team AMER are sitting around, somewhat bored. 

Rouge: It’s still nice to have us all back together. 

Evie: Rouge, we live next door.

Rouge: I know. But I meant on a mission. I’m happy we didn't break contact. 

Mason: Second that one, Red. So, anyone have any idea what this is about?

Evie and Rouge shake their heads as a “no” fashion.

Abraham: It came from Corvus and Ozpin so it’s important. 

Mason: Wow…descriptive. 

The doors then open and Corvus and Lionheart enter the room. Only Abraham stands up in respect but Corvus raises his hand to stop Abraham from completing the action. 

Corvus: Thank you…all of you. And I do apologize for disrupting your happy lives. 

Mason: Eh, what else is new?

Mason chuckles to himself at his joke. Corvus nods in agreement and Lionheart walks over and places his scroll onto the table and a hologram appears over the table. The hologram is that of a metropolitan city. The map is labeled “Hephaestus”. 

Corvus: Your mission today is by far the most important you have undertaken to date. As our Number One, Leonardo will be leading from the field.

Lionheart nods and presses a few buttons on the table to highlight key features on the map. 

Lionheart: Ozpin, as well as the other headmasters, have reason to believe that Salem is making moves. Recently, security footage has shown that Onyx was in Atlas. 

The hologram projects the footage of Onyx leaping from Lavenza’s lab.

Lionheart: Additionally, Dr. Lavenza Volt has disappeared and his wife, Elizabeth and Dr. Byron Rockefeller, creator of the Juggernaut Program, were found murdered. We believe Salem made the hit. So, we’re striking back. (Returns to the map) Onyx and Salem have had multiple lieutenants throughout the years, two of which have gained access to a high-level asset and are holding it in a secure position. 

Lionheart pulls up images of the two lieutenants. One is a bald business man and the other is a man with a beard and a tattoo on his face, specifically, over the left eye. 

Mason: Courtesy of Ignis PI. (To Lionheart) You’re welcome. 

Evie: What does security look like?

Lionheart: Enough Security to protect a 50 story building. 

Evie: Lot of security, got it. 

Lionheart: Our job is to infiltrate the building, work our way up to the floor where the Sarcophagus is being held, and secure it.

Rouge: The Sarcophagus?

Corvus: That is what we are calling the primary objective.

Lionheart: But since this is a high-level asset, we need to access a key code to open the  
Sarcophagus.

Mason: I'm guessing they don't keep that just taped to the side.

Lionheart: This is where things get tricky. The first lieutenant, Dieb Marvos, is-

Abraham: One of the most protected individuals on the planet. Holds 8% of the SDC and 2% of the BIC in stocks. Currently runs a tech conglomerate headquartered in Hephaestus. We’re robbing it from him?

Lionheart: Yes. We’ve offered negotiations before but he’s refused. 

Abraham: And that’s our only evidence?

Lionheart: No. But it is a good enough reason. We need every advantage possible. 

Abraham: It sounds like we’re breaking Mistral law?

Lionheart: You are. 

Abraham: I’m not agreeing to that. 

Mason: Yeah and as a private investigator, it’s going to look bad. 

Lionheart: That’s why we have stealth uniforms. Morals shouldn't matter in this case-

Abraham: But they do. 

Lionheart: Irrelevant. Abe…you are the Guardian. This is your duty. 

Abraham: Wont be the first time a Guardian defies Oz and your…Concordant. 

Rouge: Abe! 

Corvus: Abraham…(everyone looks at him) You used the cover story. Mission in Vale. No one will associate this with you. Any of you. 

Mason: We can pin this on the Wolf Tribe. (Everyone looks at him) Still got the blue. Blame the bandits. 

Corvus nods in agreement as Abraham slowly sits back down.

Corvus: Alright. (To Lionheart) Keep going.

Lionheart: Marvos will be moving along the freeway between inspections. That's when we'll hit the facility.

Holograms display a freeway and several moving vehicles. One of them flashes red and stops in the middle, and an image of the official's face appears above it.

Lionheart: We need to acquire targets within minutes of each other. We fail that, the remaining target will enter lockdown and we miss our window.

Corvus: We will not have another chance at this.

Rouge: So that means two teams.

Lionheart: Two teams. Team A will be you four. You all will be hitting the facility directly while Team STRQ and I hit Marvos and-

Abraham: How briefed are they on the mission?

Lionheart: Not all too briefed. Tai and Raven have denied the mission and Summer is currently taking on a mission in Atlas so it will most likely just be Qrow and I. 

Abraham: Rouge can handle locking picking, right?

Rouge: I mean, yeah. But we need the-

Abraham: Rouge and I can handle the facility. A smaller team could easier infiltrate the facility and move more quickly. Mace, Evie, think you two can handle Marvos?

Evie: I mean, it’s going to be rough. And that window, I don't know. 

Mason: Plus, this thing is as big as us. How are you going to get that thing out of the building?

Abraham: Leo’s a pilot. He can get us out. 

Lionheart: And why is this a proposition?

Abraham: Because I don't trust Qrow enough to get the job done. 

Rouge: And here we go again with your stupid little mentality of-

Corvus: Enough!!! (Everyone looks at him; he turns to Lionheart) Is Qrow in the kingdom?

Lionheart: No, but-

Corvus: Fine then! Like you said yourself, you wanted to move quickly. So let’s move quickly. Get them the stealth suits and get moving. 

Corvus walks out of the room, annoyed than anything else. Lionheart glares over at Abraham and also walks away and out of the room. Mason and Evie look at one another and also leave the room in silence. Rouge looks over at Abraham and glares.

Rouge: You know, you can be so arrogant sometimes!

Abraham: Excuse me?!

Rouge: You don't trust Qrow or anyone from STRQ despite knowing them for years! You barely trust Ozpin despite you working with him for years in past lives. You barely trust members of our community. Why? What is with you and not trusting people? 

Abraham: I just…

Rouge: Oh and don't you dare say its because of your folks. That works once and you used it years ago! So, what is it?

Abraham: I can hear them Rouge. All of them. The past Guardians and…and I don't know if they will or not but they could…come out. Take over. I cant have that. I-I don't know what they could do. I don't know who they could hurt. And yes, my mother did leave me as a boy, and yes, my father didn't show the greatest of love…

Rouge: But…?

Abraham: I don’t know. I just…have this feeling that something will go wrong one day. Whether it is through the ones I do trust or the ones I never could.

Rouge: Hey. (Places hand on his cheek) Grow up. You can trust us. You can trust Qrow, and STRQ and the rest. Ok? 

Abraham: (Sighs) Yeah. Ok. 

Rouge: Abraham. (He looks at her) You are the Guardian of Flame. I’m not quite sure what all entails but…a guardian, of any sorts, protects the people above themselves. Even if that means they need to sacrifice a few things to get there. I mean…that’s what we all are doing, right? 

Abraham’s face slowly morphs into one of understanding. He nods and follows her out of the room.   
__________________________________________________

On a bullhead, the team is now wearing black, bullet proof armor with face masks. Mason and Evie’s armor has a light blue tint to it, similar to the Wolf Tribe. Abraham and Rouge’s have a red tint to them. Lionheart is also seen piloting the ship. 

Lionheart: We are approaching Team A rendezvous. Be ready you two. 

Abraham and Rouge stood up and checked their weapons again. Abraham then looks back to see Mason and Evie looking out the opposite window. 

Abraham: Mace, Evie. (They look at him) Good luck. And…stay safe. 

Mason: Bout to say the same to you two. 

Evie: Keep safe. 

Rouge nods and the doors open and the two leap out.

Lionheart: Good luck A. (Cut to black) And move fast.


	4. The Heist (Part 2)

Inside an elegantly decorated hallway, a single armed guard is standing still, patrolling the area. He then hears a few gunshots and screams and runs over to the corner to investigate it. Before he can peer behind the corner, Rouge runs in front of him and slams her palm into his chin and knocks him out. Abraham then steps through and looks back at both his and her’s handy work with the guards. 

Abraham: Not very subtle, were we?

Rouge: Since when are we subtle? 

Abraham: Fair point.

The two of them then make their way to a large double doors. Rouge goes down to the lock and cracks her knuckles before using her semblance on the locks. 

Abraham: How fast?

Rouge: Just a minute or two. 

Abraham: Getting slow? You’ve normally been able to pick locks in seconds. Or are you just trying to make this “interesting” again?

Rouge: No. This is a heavily encrypted lock with alarms and very easy to set off triggers. Evie knows these locks and would have gotten us in by now. It’s almost like if you trusted someone we wouldn't be in this mess.

Abraham: You’ve made your point clear already. 

Rouge smiles up at him. After a few more seconds, the hinges fall off and Rouge looks up to Abraham and smiles widely again. However, before she can open the door, a red light flashes and a small beeping is heard. 

Rouge: Oh, that’s not good. 

Lionheart: (Over radio) What is it?

Rouge: I may or may not have triggered the silent alarm. Yeah we got a big security force coming in. B, how are guys rolling?

Evie: (Over radio) About to hit target in five. 

Abraham: Copy. Stand by. We are getting the Sarcophagus are bolting. 

The two run inside the room.   
__________________________________________________

Elsewhere, the other lieutenant, Bruno Nikko, sees the alert on his screen. 

Bruno: The hell? Someone got into the vault. (angry) Oz. (Projecting) Let’s move it boys!

Bruno and his troops move out.  
___________________________________________________

Abraham and Rouge move into the room, close the main doors and Rouge secures them back together with her semblance. The two then begin to look around. As they are looking, Rouge goes to the window and looks down. She silently gulps to herself. 

Abraham: Afraid of heights?

Rouge: No, just…nervous is all. Because down a 500 foot drop is several different layers of highway with cars traveling over 100 miles per hour. 

Abraham: Good point. 

The two keep looking around until Abraham spots a familiar looking container. 

Abraham: Found it. 

Rouge: (over earpiece) Team A has asset. It’s big alright. There’s no detectable arial defenses so Leo, you can park the bullhead right by the window. 

Lionheart: (over radio) Copy that. Just dropped off Team B. Circling back around. 

Suddenly, the door began light up with sparks. Cut to Bruno and his troops cutting the door open. Cut back to Team A as Abraham pushes the Sarcophagus towards the window and he and Rouge taking defensive positions. 

Rouge: High and low?

Abraham: Go for it!

Abraham extends his two swords and uses his semblance and burn dust to light them on fire. Rouge takes out her own blade and is ready to charge. The doors burst open and Abraham flips forward and slams one of his hands onto the ground and forms a fire tornado. Rouge is carried up by the tornado and Abraham uses the flames to launch her forward. 

Abraham kicks some fire froward and takes out more troops as Rouge dances around some others and slashes at them and kicks them, taking them out. Abraham runs up and punches one across the face, extends his swords again and slashes at the last two troops before wrapping his arm around Rouge and leaping backwards to avoid an incoming grenade. 

The two stand side by side as Bruno enters the room with a grenade launcher/battle axe, ready to fight. Bruno loads the launcher and glares at the couple and fires behind him and launches himself forward towards the two. Abraham pushes Rouge out of the way and takes the slash directly across his chest. 

Bruno looks over to Rouge and fires another grenade but Rouge dodges the attack by leaping into the air and spinning around. She brings her blade down onto the axe portion of Bruno’s launcher and sends a small shockwave. After Rouge lands on the ground, the two continue to clash with one another. As Bruno brings his axe down to Rouge raises her blade to counter. However, Bruno stops and swings his axe in a different direction, breaking Rouge’s pattern.

Bruno slams Rouge’s head onto a nearby table and slashes at her chest and stomach with his axe. Bruno then fires his grenade launcher almost point blank and launches Rouge into the wall. Before Bruno can continue, Abraham throws three fire balls towards the lieutenant before lunging in himself to attack. 

Abraham swings twice at Bruno, landing one hit and he then kicks Bruno’s stomach. Abraham rolls behind Bruno and suplexs the man onto a table breaking it. Bruno rolls backwards and gets back onto his feet quickly enough to counter Abraham’s next kick. Bruno swings his axe down and Abraham effortless avoids the attack. Abraham knees Bruno in the stomach and throws Bruno into another table. 

As Abraham goes in for another lunge, Bruno fires downward and launches himself up and socks Abraham in the face. Abraham slides along the ground as Bruno lands and cracks his neck. Abraham looks over to see Rouge. She looks back at him and nods. The two then charge forward.   
________________________________________________________

On a bridge, Mason and Evie are overlooking the highway. Evie spots Deib Marvos driving down the freeway, turns to Mason and nods. Mason growls before grabbing his weapon and leaping off of the bridge and landing on the hood of the car. Marvos looks up at Mason as the Faunus takes out his weapon.

Marvos: Wait, wait, wait-

Mason: Ozpin…sends his regards. 

Mason slashes at Marvos.  
______________________________________________________________

Abraham and Rouge lunge towards Bruno together in a synchronized attack. Bruno fires at each but both dodge the attacks and land. Bruno blocks Abraham’s slash but not Rouge’s attack to his back. The couple then rolls sideways and attacks again. The two do the attack three more times with Bruno blocking at least one of them but not the other. 

Abraham and Rouge then stand up opposite sides of Bruno and begin to kick him in the stomach, back, chest, head, and legs. The couple does this several more times before they break the synchronized attacks. Abraham beings to punch Bruno across the face and jaw while Rouge gathers her dust and throws earth dust onto the ground and ensnares Bruno in the rock. Abraham then heats the rock with his semblance. 

Abraham then punches Bruno in the head and breaks the rocks and sends the man flying off to the side. 

Rouge: Well…that was impressive.

Abraham: Really?

Rouge: No. You were holding back. Surprised you didn't go Guardian there.

Abraham: Didn't need to. Now come on.

Rouge rolls her eyes and smile slightly. 

Rouge: I love you, you know that?

Abraham: I know. Now come on. We got work to do. 

Rouge: You're suppose to say it back. 

Abraham: I’ll say it later now hurry up.   
__________________________________________________________

Back on the freeway, Mason loads a briefcase into the jeep he and Evie were using. 

Evie: Talk about brutal. 

Mason: Wasn't that brutal. 

Evie: You cut his throat open.

Mason: Fine, brutal, whatever. (goes to earpiece) We have the case. How’s the asset?  
____________________________________________________________

Cut back to the room with Team A. Rouge smiles as she sees Lionheart moving his ship into position.

Rouge: Leo is here and we have the asset. Mission accomplished. 

Abraham punches the window open and he begins to push the container out to the bullhead as Rouge runs over to help him. However, Bruno begins to wake up and sees the two about to leave. He takes out a detonator and goes to press it as Rouge notices him.

Rouge: Abe!!!

Abraham turns around and sees Bruno set off a suicide bomber jacket and blows up. Abraham pushes some of the fire away but the force still pushes the bullhead, container, himself and Rouge out of the window. 

Abraham and Rouge continue to fall from the roof, falling faster and faster. Rouge grabs the asset’s container and falls down with it. Abraham goes besides her and slowly pushes the container away from the building. Lionheart’s bullhead appears beneath them and he pulls up slightly and opens the rear doors. 

Lionheart: Come on, come on. Stay on target!

Rouge looks up and sees Abraham with his arms open, ready to catch her. She nods and pushes the crate down with her feet and propels herself up towards Abraham. The container enters the bullhead and Abraham catches Rouge in his arms. The rear doors close, securing the container. 

Lionheart: Yes! (He looks out the window) Oh, crap!

Lionheart nearly hits a highway bridge but quickly pulls up and accidentally flies forward and misses Abraham and Rouge. Lionheart looks back in shock by his own actions.

Lionheart: NO!

Abraham and Rouge both look a bit in shock but Abraham flips himself beneath Rouge and lands along a walkway besides the highway, breaking some glass and some of the sideway as well. Abraham’s aura shimmers a bit but does not shatter.

Abraham: Rouge? Rouge you ok?

Rouge: Yeah. (Groans) I’m fine. You?

Abraham: Yeah. I think. 

Lionheart: (Over radio) I’m sorry! I didn't mean to-

Rouge: Leo, we’re fine! 

Evie: (Over radio) Good! Because we could use the help!

Abraham and Rouge leap over the road and see Mason and Evie driving at max speed down the freeway at a lower level. Behind them are some more trucks with guards, armed and ready. 

Abraham: Got a response team on your six. We’re coming to you! Just stay safe!

Mason: (Over radio) Copy!

Rouge: Leo, be ready to intercept. ETA 2 minutes tops! Understood?

Lionheart: (Over radio) Got it! Go!

Abraham and Rouge begin to run and leap down layer after layer of freeway. Abraham keeps running down one as Rouge turns and sees her teammates about to appear below her. She quickly leaps down lands on their jeep and takes off with them. Abraham sees them and is about to jump himself but sees Bruno’s men chase them down. 

Abraham takes a deep breath and lets the troops pass under him and he falls off of bridge. As he is falling, he activates his Guardian Armor and flies after the troops. Abraham lands on the road and slides a bit before becoming a living fireball and crashes through one truck and sees a semi also attacking his team. 

He flies up into the air and deactivates his armor before throwing his swords into the bed of the semi and falling near them. He kicks two foes away before slashing at another one. Mason looks back with the mirrors and sees an enemy bullhead is moving in and aimed towards Abraham. 

Mason: Evie! Take wheel!

Mason rolls back out of the seat as Evie takes the wheel. As he stands in the back with Rouge, a sniper round whizzes past the two. Mason dodges the fire and Rouge digs up some of the flooring of the back bed and pulls it up to make cover. Mason flips onto the bed of the semi and runs in front of Abraham and activates his semblance of indestructible skin and takes the bullets. 

Abraham summons some of his Guardian Armor again and launches a wave at the bullhead, destroying the cockpit and one engine, cashing it to crash. Mason and Abraham then flip back to their truck and get behind cover. After they land, Rouge launches a wave of fire at the wheels of the semi and cashes that to crash too. Both Abraham and Mason look at her with annoyance.   
Rouge: What? 

Abraham: You’re placing civilians at risk! Our job is to protect people. 

Rouge: And you would rather have it that they have additional goons on us?!

Mason: Now is not the time for couple’s therapy!

Another two sniper rounds fly over the three. Mason growls in rage and fires another two rounds and takes out the energy snipers. More bullets hit the makeshift cover. Mason looks over the cover and his eyes widen a bit.

Mason: Uh, guys. They have a mech.

Rouge: What?!

Rouge looks up with Abraham and Mason and see one of Bruno’s men in a mech suit, charging towards them. 

Mason: That’s Atlesian design.

Abraham: Gods damnit, James!!!

Evie: Doesn't matter because I’m taking us where no road exists.

The three go back into cover and see Evie drive into a construction zone for the freeway. Abraham and Rouge look at one another in concern as Evie accelerates. A bullhead rises and seems to stop them. However, the doors open and outsteps Leonardo Lionheart.

Rouge: LEO!!!

Lionheart summons dust with his shield and fires backwards, launching himself forward. He flies pasts the team and lands a direct hit onto the fist of the mech pilot. Lionheart begins to fire all around the pilot and constantly lands hits on the man. Finally, Lionheart fires once again and he unleashes a massive punch to the pilot’s face, breaking the mech and forcing the man out of it. 

Lionheart fires backwards and he lands back onto the bullhead with the rest of AMER. 

Lionheart: Go! GO!

The bullhead flies off. Everyone inside is panting a bit from the action. 

Mason: Wait, Leo, if you’re here, then who’s flying this thing.   
AMER looks at the cockpit and sees Qrow Branwen in the seat. He glances back and gives a two finger salute. 

Qrow: Always told you guys you could count on me.

Abraham: (Smiles) Guess we can. 

In the back of the bullhead, Mason checks out his scroll. Already there’s a report headlining “DIEB MARVOS DEAD, WOLF TRIBE TAKES CREDIT”. He smirks as he reads.

Mason: Check, Farkas.   
____________________________________________________________________

Inside the Land of Darkness, Salem sits at the head of her conference table, annoyed. Onyx enters the room, rather looking upbeat. 

Onyx: Guess it was good we gathered the doctors quickly. 

Salem: I suppose so. But still, the loss of our Mistralian enforcer and our technological advantage just died. And I assume you already have a plan. 

Onyx: Not a plan, but a replacement for military command. 

Salem: Well…what’s their name?

Onyx: Shadow


	5. The Guardian and the Gladiator

In a dark void, nothing but silence remains. Then Remnant slowly fades into view. 

Jinn: You know of the story of the Witch and Wizard, the Girl in the Tower, but were the two other members of the Concordant. Two members that without them, history would be quite different. The Guardian and the Gladiator. Primus, the First Guardian of Flame. And Onyx, Lord of the Grimm. And so, our story begins. 

The scenery changes to the pool of the God of Light. While the God of Light is not present, two other beings are. One, of being of red energy with large demonic looking wings and a clearly male outline, similar to the God of Light. The other, a blue female figure with angel like wings and what looks like water running down her figure. 

Jinn: During the First Age of Humanity, the brothers created four powerful beings known as The Elementals, or, the Guardians. Brothers and sister spirits. Two to protect each God. The eldest and youngest, Air and Earth to protect the God of Darkness and the two middle, the Guardian of Water, and Fire to Protect the God of Light. 

As the above was spoken, images of the Guardians are shown, protecting their gods. Fire and Earth have similar designs yet Earth is brown while Fire is red as do Water and Air yet Air is more white while Water is blue. 

Jinn: The four were noble followers of their fathers and together, protected their world. However, this protection could not be forever. 

As the above is spoken, the four go their separate ways. 

Cut to Salem leading her forces to storm the God of Light’s pool. From there, the God of Darkness destroys humanity with the exception of Salem. Both gods leave Remnant. From different parts of the world, Water, Air and Earth ascend to the heavens as well, leaving Fire to watch. 

Jinn: With the gods sacrificing their world, the Guardian Spirits left with them. All but one. Fire. 

The Guardian Spirit of Fire sees his siblings fly away. He looks around at the world and sees the Grimm beginning to fester all together. 

Jinn: Fire believed that as a Guardian, it was his duty to protect the planet, even if no loving creations existed. However, there was also a problem with this mission. Without the gods nearby, his power weakened. Fire was not a being with a soul but a lowly spirit. And thus, he could not protect this world alone. And so, Fire, changing his name to Flame, hid himself. Waiting for a host to emerge. 

As the above was spoken, Flame nods to himself and attempts to fight off the Grimm and clear them personally. However, after years, nothing changes. So, he finds a small cave and hides himself away inside to wait for a host.

Jinn: And of course, the Wizard Ozma returned to the planet and the Witch Salem came back into the world of humans. And together, formed a mighty kingdom. 

As the above is spoken, Ozma’s second life and Salem come together and form a new kingdom. 

Jinn: And that’s when the two decided to complete their desired goal. Unify the world. Under any way possible. And so, they seemed out their lieutenants. 

As the above is spoken, Ozma sets out along with a small convoy to the countryside. 

Jinn: And thus, The Guardian Spirit found his host. A young, lowly farmer named…Primus.

As the above is spoken, the spirit emerges and flies down to Primus’ farm. The spirit enters Primus’ body and soon, Primus forms the Guardian Armor and begins to fly. 

Soon enough, Ozma arrives with his convoy as Primus, his wife Trivus, and son, Solus bow before their king. However, Ozma laughs and hugs Primus and his kin and ushers them back to the palace. 

Jinn: And thus, Ozma found his chosen lieutenant. But, while one leader found their chosen through humble and peaceful means, the other…in pain and suffering. 

As the above is spoken, Salem sits in a throne over a massive coliseum. She looks down at some of the fighters, specifically one and smiles. An Ursa is thrown onto the ground and a black boot stomps down and crushes its head. The gladiator is wearing black armor that covers his body with a large sword and shield in each hand. 

Jinn: He was a slave. An outcast from his village for his sin of albino. He was sentenced to fight till the end of days. He had no name, but took the name of one of the fictional gods created by early Remnant, Onyx. 

As the above is spoken, pan up to the figure and reveal it is a young Onyx. He yells in victory as the crowd cheers him on. However, a guard knocks Onyx onto the ground and his helmet falls off. Onyx winces slightly and he holds his hands over his head to protect himself. From her throne, Salem sees Onyx and smiles slightly. 

Servant: My Queen, is there something you desire?

Salem: I want Onyx…now!

Jinn: And so, Onyx was brought before his queen and she made her deal. 

Salem: Join me! Become my general, and you will never know pain, suffering, endangerment again. Join me, and find your happiness in life.

Salem offers her hand down to Onyx. He looks up with a sympathetic look on his face. He takes her hand and slowly rises to be equal with her.

Onyx: What will you have your General do?

Jinn: And thus, the plan was complete. Yet, Salem knew well of the Guardian Spirits that her husband had recruited. She knew of the spirit’s ability to be passed and had a thought. What if Primus or his descendants wage war against her? And so, she developed an…alternation with the plan. 

Onyx is then seen on a table with several washing bowls around him filled with a black substance. Salem is performing some magical ceremony on Onyx as he screams mildly. Soon, the substance enters Onyx’s body and Salem uses small magics and connect her hands to his head. Onyx screams in pain as his transformation begins.

Jinn: Salem could not allow anyone to have an advantage over her. So, using all the magics she knew, Salem took her chosen and transformed him, turned him into what she could call brother, enforcer, Lord of the Grimm. And thus, he was reborn. 

As the above is spoken, Onyx screams a bit as his body changes. 

Jinn: Taller, stronger. And…she only needed one last ingredient. The spark of life. The last drop from the God of Light’s pool of immortality, woven into his blood. 

As the above is spoken, the drop is placed throughout Onyx’s body as his eyes open and he sits up.

Jinn: He could die by physical means, but, he would never die with time. His increased strength, stamina, endurance, essentially…he was just as immortal as she was. 

As the above is spoken, Onyx gets off the table and clenches his hands together into fists and smirks. 

Jinn: And so, the two became their generals, their brothers. They became known as the Warriors of Death…for wherever they walked, their enemies laid in death’s hands. 

As the above is spoken, Primus and Onyx are seen attacking different humans and Faunus. Then, the two then lead several soldiers as they leave a battlefield, on fire and bloody. 

Jinn: And so, the royal family expanded as the loving members, and so did their ambitions. 

As the above is spoken, Onyx is seen with the youngest daughter of Ozma and Salem. Trivus sits with Ozma and Salem while Primus overlooks documentation. Scenes of them all spending time with one another play out. Another scene is shown with Solus, son of Primus, climbing onto Onyx’s back with a wooden sword. Onyx smiles as Primus walks over and laughs to himself at the antics. Trivus walks beside her husband and leans onto Primus. 

Blue smoke transitions the scene, showing a massive conflict between people that is being observed inside a crystal ball by Salem. Ozma stands a short distance away from her looking outside the window. Onyx looks on with Salem as Primus hovering, meditating, away from the group. 

Ozma: (troubled) Are we sure this is right?

Salem: (looking over to Ozma) You said we needed to bring humanity together. In order to do that, we have to spread our word, and destroy those who will deny it.

Onyx: My King. This is what we have to do. In order to save everyone. Cant you see that, brother. No more death. No more suffering. Just a few more lands and everyone…everyone will be at peace. 

Salem: One must stand. One must fall. Nation or otherwise. 

Ozma gains a shocked expression on his face upon hearing these words. He turns to see his reflection on the window, which suddenly talks to him.

Ozma: What are we doing?

Ozma reels back in horror seeing his reflection ask him that question before looking over to Salem.

Ozma: This isn’t what he asked of me…

Salem: What did you say?

The two then hear a door open, and their eldest daughter enters the room excitedly.

Eldest Daughter: Mother, father, uncles, look!

From her hands, the eldest daughter begins to form balls of magic. Salem looks on in pride as Onyx walks over to her and picks up the daughter.

Onyx: Seems to me, someone has (Singsong) magic. 

Onyx twirls around with the child on his shoulder. She laughs as does Salem and Primus. While Salem and Onyx walk out of the room, Primus turns back and sees Ozma looking in dismay. He walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. 

Primus: He told me of our shared mission. We need to tell them. They’re family.

Ozma: Primus, do you agree? With them?

Primus: I agree…with protecting the planet. And it’s people. But through righteous means. What they want…I am sad to say I do not. 

Ozma: Then…we shall tell them.

Jinn: Ozma told Salem everything, the true reason the God of Light had brought him back, the Relics that they scattered around the world, and the day of judgment he had been told to prepare for.

Ozma finishes his explanation to Salem.

Salem: Don’t you see? None of that matters anymore. Why spend our lives trying to redeem these humans when we can replace them what they could never be?

Salem offers her hand out, but Ozma hesitates to take it, backing away in disgust. Smoke transitions the scene again showing Ozma quietly escorting his daughters through the quiet halls. Primus is standing outside the room waiting for them. The youngest daughter looks down the hallway, noticing something.

Youngest Daughter: Mommy? Uncle Onyx?

Standing at the end of the hall is Salem and Onyx. Primus steps between the children and the two, looking on like he was ready for a fight. Soon, Primus’ wife and son appear behind them.

Trivus: What’s happening? Primus?

Primus: Triv. Take Solus and the girls and get them outside. 

Trivus: Primus?

Onyx: Please. Could you do that for us? The family just wants to have a discussion. 

Trivus: Come, come children.

The children follow Trivus and they all run out of the hallway. 

Salem stands at the end of the hall menacingly. Salem, realizing what he is doing, angrily conjures a red beam from her hand. Ozma uses his scepter to counter Salem’s attack, launching a green beam. Their attacks clash, engulfing the area into a bright white flash. Onyx runs in and clashes with Primus in another bright flash. Their battle causes the castle to collapse and be destroyed in the process. A charred plush toy is shown, implying the daughters were killed in the fearsome battle. Ozma weakly crawls on the ground, blood dragging from behind him. 

Primus is flung into a wall and Onyx approaches from behind him. Onyx stabs Primus’ shoulder and begins to drag him along the ground.

Onyx: We were gods! WHY??!! WE COULD HAVE SAVED THEM ALL!!!!

Primus screams in pain rather than answer Onyx. Onyx pulls his sword towards Primus’ arm, tearing it off. Before Onyx can attack again, Primus turns around and breaths fire directly onto his eye. 

Salem: ONYX!

Salem generates energy chains and grabs Primus and throws him into a wall of spears, impaling him as blood drips from his mouth and chest and he struggles to breath. Onyx stands up and turns back around, half of his face now scarred and burned. He grabs his sword and runs towards Primus and cuts his head off and takes it. Onyx holds the head up by the hair and glares directly at it. 

Salem then reappears behind him undamaged thanks to her immortality, and angrily walks over to Ozma. She kicks him over onto his back and holds him down with her foot.

Salem: We finally had freedom…

Ozma weakly looks up at her.

Ozma: I—

A blast of fire from Salem engulfs Ozma, killing him once again.

Onyx: What do we do now?

Salem: We rebuild. We…remake.

Onyx: And the children?

Salem: They’re lost.

Onyx looks shocked at her answer. He then sees the youngest’s stuffed animal dog. He picked it up and dusted it off. Onyx looks down at it sympathetically, a small tear forming in his eye. 

Salem: Onyx! Come!

Onyx: Of course.

He attaches the dog to his belt and follows Salem. 

Jinn: And thus…the War for Remnant began. 

Cut to Black

Jinn: And the legend of the Guardians of Flame began.


	6. Fire of the Gods

Alright…so…this is probably the last one I’ll be doing for awhile. And…it’s a good thing I know one…well…I knew one. So…let’s talk about the other ones. You already know about Primus, the First. So let’s talk about Guardian Number 2…Solus. 

Solus survived the attack and moved with his mother to what would be North Anima. There, Solus was known as an outcast due to his deformed face. So the legend goes. Despite that, the guy found love, the youngest of Ozma and Salem’s. Yeah, Clara lived. As did her sisters. But there, the two settled and Solus found his title. Solus, the Forgemaster. Guy could make almost anything with his bare hands. Legend also say that the city of Hephaestus was founded and named after Solus who was later known as Hephaestus, a fire deity. 

Of course, Solus met his end of old age, and passed the powers down to his daughter, Artemis. Artemis was the first female Guardian and it was here where many of the modern rules for Guardians were established such as no possessions, the Plane, meditations and so forth. More impressive however was what Artemis did for Remnant’s language. Made up a new word that we still use to this day. Even was her title. Huntress. 

Yeah, she was the first to coin the word. A noble warrior, that was for certain. Like her father, she too became something of a little goddess in North Anima. Lead to the founding of Argus. But…she didn't meet an end as gracefully as her father’s. Salem came and found her. Dealt with Primus’ granddaughter personally. But, the line of Primus continued. But, some descendants weren't always the nicest. 

Ten-thousand years ago, a warlord began to conquer much of Remnant, starting from what is today Atlas and moved throughout modern Vale. His name…was Erebus. You see, with the lack of possession or merging of souls, Primus or any Guardian cannot directly influence the current. Well, there are the tests of Primus, but see, those come around usually in the youths. So, when the test is used and, when one gets ambitious…they get really ambitious. 

Erebus became known as Erebus, the Dark, the first Guardian of Flame to betray Oz and the call. And damn did he ever. Oz pleaded with him in two different lives to stop the pain he was causing. Since it was two different lives, you can guess what happened to them both. Real shame. Of course Erebus continued on his conquests, even making Exanimum Fields, burning a rivaling kingdom to the ground personally. 

But that’s also what got Onyx’s attention. Erebus wasn't one to negotiate or claim someone else could give him assistance so, once Onyx began to play ploy with Erebus, well, that’s when the yelling match begun. And well…since it was those two, yeah. That was a slug fest. Hell, the fight got so brutal, it lead to the sinking of half of Sanus and the breaking of some continents. Yeah…that was…yeah. 

Of course, Erebus died in the fight. But not Onyx. I don't even know how anymore. The guy just is. But, when you are a warlord, you tend to have at least one offspring and so, the Guardians continued onward. 

In the last thousand years, another two Guardians came into significance. One was known for her genius intellect, a patron for scientist of her age. Lisa Tepes, the Scientist. She gave Remnant mass advancements in the fields of chemistry and physics. Yet there was kinda creep factor when you mixed in her husband…was one of Oz’s new lives. Yeah. Kinda weird.

Another development she made was in terms of Silver Eyes. Yeah, she was a SEW. Damn good one too. Advancements such as how to trigger the powers or how to keep them in check and so on and so forth. 

But then that brings us to the last one to ever drastically break away from Oz’s rule. One who would bare the title of Corrupted. Maldozea. Around 700 years ago, Maldozea, a small tiger Faunus cub, conquered a majority of Menagerie. Well, what would be Menagerie. Hence, back at that time and until the Great War, it was known as Maldok. 

After conquering the isle, Maldozea made his way to Sanus and began a bloody campaign against all who dared to oppose him. After years of claiming Sanus, Maldozea built a fortress on the sight that would be Beacon Academy. Maldoeza then began to attack Anima and slowly conquered a majority of the southern half of the continent. While there, Maldozea constructed what would be the second ever Guardian Temple behind the one located in modern day Vacuo. 

After around three or five more years of war, Maldozea captured all of Anima and then set his sights onto Solitus. That’s when Oz, and the Spring and Winter Maidens had enough. The three lead an army of men and women against the terror. Eventually, it took all three and their combined magics to take dow Maldozea. 

Still wasn't enough. And so, Primus broke his one rule established by his granddaughter, and possessed the body of Maldozea. Not taking any chances, Primus snapped Maldozea’s neck, killing him. However, Maldoeza had countless offspring and so, the powers moved onward to the new generation. 

Generations pasted and the Guardians went into hiding for some time. And that’s what brings us to the two most recent families. The Clam-Scorch families. If Maldozea and Erebus took the names of Guardians and ran them through the dirt, it was these guys and gals that made the term Guardian what it means today. So, lets start with the oldest known Clam, Leon.

Leon Clam was a warrior living in Mistral. He became something of a hero for his village. His wife, Sara, was all the same. One a warrior against the Grimm and outside forces, the other a noble doctor. However, 250 years ago, traditionalism was still held majority control. That…and…Onyx already had the local bishop under his heel.   
So, the story was fabricated. Leon and Sara worked with the devil to continue the “Dark One’s” reign on the world. So, the townsfolk turned on the couple. The News Years Massacre as it came to be known. On the eve of the new year, the townspeople came and so, Leon defended his wife and unborn child. On of Oz’s past lives, Othello, arranged for Sara to be smuggled to Sanus and live in Vale. 

So, while she ran, Leon defended the home. Story goes that half the town died that night, all to Leon’s hands. It wasn't until the Bishop himself rode into town and killed Leon personally. And thus, Leon Clam earned his title, the False Devil. So, that night, while sailing to Sanus, Sara gave birth to their son, Trevor. 

Trevor was a lot like his father, a warrior to boot and a champion to his people. He would roam the countryside, looking for Grimm to hunt and people to save. Hence his own title of, the Hunter. But, Trevor was also known as a farmer. Helping not always through fights and challenges but also through feeding his people. At least that’s what his own son would say. Ezekiel Clam. 

See, Ezekiel wasn't much. A noble soul who didn't care much for fighting but cared in different ways. Ezekiel grew in knowledge, recording much of it and founding a few Guardian Temples. Hell, it was his idea to relocate the library of Vacuo Guardian Temple to the north side of the continent. But more importantly to history, he was known as a humble farmer, giving away his crops earnestly and defending it when attacked. And so, Ezekiel got his title as well, the Generous. 

Next was his daughter, Elizabeth. Elizabeth followed in her father’s and grandfather’s footsteps, decided to help people through humanitarian needs. Started at least two different charities, The Clam Assistance Community and the Vale Human and Faunus Services. The latter of the two is still in operation to this day. Her generosity and care for others would lead to her title, the Weaver. However, she would be the last of the Clams, at least for a Guardian. Elizabeth married a man named Albus Scorch. And together had a son, Mathias.

Unlike generations before him, Mathias came under the service of Ozma once again, this time, he was known as Osric, King of Vale. Mathias was a general in Vale’s military and lead the charge during the Great War against Mistral and Mantle. In many ways, Mathias was essentially like Leon, even gaining the title of Soldier among the Guardians. 

Once the war was over, Osric placed his lieutenants around the world, at each Huntsman Academy. And like that, Mathias Scorch became the first headmaster of Haven Academy. And with that, after four generations, the Guardian returned to Mistral. 

Mathias then had his own son, Frederic Scorch I. A first generation huntsman, making it his own title. Frederic was perhaps the greatest huntsman of his day, taking on mission after mission without remorse or regret. It was also Frederic whom instilled a sense of seriousness and roughness within the Scorch family for generations, even being continued by his great-grandson, Frederic Scorch II. 

Regardless, Frederic was quite the huntsman, warrior and Guardian. He eventually married his teammate, Breeze, and had a son, whom they named, Rockwell. Rockwell took after his parents and became a huntsman, mostly laying low in history books. Then again, he at one point had a relationship with the Grimm Reaper, but…eh, I don't know if it worked out or not. 

Despite that, Rockwell was one helluva huntsman. Was a nice enough guy to help out anyone in need, getting him the title of the Noble. But…it wasn't enough to stop Onyx. Story goes that one day on a mission when Abraham at Sanctum, Rockwell met the big guy and…damn did Onyx put him down. Authorities found him…hung by his own intestines. 

It’s just…makes you want to shudder. The day also didn't do much good on old Abe’s psyche. Which brings us to him. Abraham Scorch. Another great huntsman, albeit, bit of a jerk. I mean, I won’t deny his work but man, did this guy have trust issues. Damn though…I miss the guy. And I know the kids miss him too. Still, every Guardian needs a title. And for all that fear exterior and crass trust issues…damn was he ever humble. Denied a lot of the good that happened to him and really did care for those kids. 

So, according to Oz, Abraham Scorch became known as Abraham Scorch, the Humble. 

Which leads us to the last. Frederic Scorch II. Or, Fred. Been watching that kid grow up ever since I took Isaac under my wing. And if there’s one thing that I can firmly say about this guy is that he is fearless. Nothing phases this kid. Not anymore at least. 

(Sighs) We could really use him right about not. But…damn. Just damn.


End file.
